I'll be there to hold your hand
by RustedDreams
Summary: Written for klaine week on tumblr: season 2 flashback. Five firsts that kurt and Blaine cross off their list: first date, first time they hold hands in public, first time one of them uses a pet name, first time they cuddle and their first make out session. Title from the song king and lionheart.


written for klaine week 2013: season 2 flashback.  
This was meant to be a 5+1 of five new things in their relationship and one old but I never got around to writing the 1 so this is basically five firsts in their relationship that take part sometime in season 2

1. First Date

For their first date they see a movie. Blaine picks Kurt up at 6pm on the dot, wearing jeans, a shirt and a bow tie that Kurt absolutely adores. He brings flowers- red and yellow roses that will in time become their thing, whenever one of them screws up or succeeds, when they need cheering up or they just want to remind themselves that they love each other. Kurt blushes and Burt laughs and Blaine hides his head, feeling embarrassed and silly until Kurt kisses him on the cheek and tells him he loves them.

They drive in Blaine's car, hands intertwined over the gearbox because they can hold hands whenever they want to now, and they want to all the time. They sing along to the songs on the radio, not talking all that much out of nerves-which is silly they know but they can't seem to find the words. Every now and then they catch each other's eye and smile bashfully or blush.

Blaine opens the car door for Kurt and Kurt opens the door to the movie theatre for Blaine. They don't hold hands as they wait in line, both of them far too conscious of the other people around them, but Blaine insists on buying the tickets and the popcorn and Kurt smiles and thanks him coyly.

It isn't until they're in the mostly empty theatre, sat at the back in the darkness, that they even properly speak to each other.

'You know you look gorgeous tonight, Kurt.' Kurt flushes and smiles, feeling his face flood pleasantly with heat

'Thank you, so do you.'

'I'm really nervous.' Blaine giggles, It's probably the darkness and the fact that Kurt can't see his face that makes him just keep talking, but then again he's always had a way of rambling when he's nervous.

'So am I.' Kurt breathes out, barely more than a whisper, like he's revealing some deep dark secret, and then he's suddenly very aware of Blaine next to him, of the heat radiating from his boyfriend (boyfriend!) and the shallow breaths that are so close they tickle his skin.

'That's silly isn't it?'

'I don't know, I've never really been on a date before.'

'Neither have I.'

'Well, I'm glad you're the first person I'm sharing this with.' Blaine smiles at that, leaning in a little closer than is really necessary so he can sit nearer to Kurt. The arm rest ends up digging into his side, which would be painful if he weren't so distracted by Kurt's arm resting against his own , and Kurt's smile shining through even in the dark, and the fact that at this angle he can practically count every one of Kurt's ridiculously long eyelashes.

'We shouldn't be so nervous.' Blaine decides. 'It's just you and me, you're my best friend, you're- I just really like you Kurt, and we shouldn't be nervous around each other, you make me smile and you make me happy and we're just seeing a movie, we're just-'

'You're cute.'

'I'm rambling aren't I? I'm sorry I always talk too much.'

'I think it's adorable Blaine, I think you're adorable, and I'm really happy to be here with you.'

'So we're not going to be nervous anymore.'

'We're not going to be nervous anymore.'

They watch the movie quietly, spending more time stealing glances at each other than properly paying attention to the film, but they don't care, they'll have plenty of time to watch movies together in the future, they'll never have another first date. Their arms rest against each other, radiating heat through the clothes that cover them. At one point Kurt thinks Blaine might reach out and hold his hand, but he doesn't, and he's too shy to do it himself. Blaine secretly wishes Kurt would hold his, but he doesn't want to overstep a mark by making the first move, which is stupid considering the confession he'd made only last week- you move me Kurt. Occasionally they whisper and giggle, mainly commentary on the movie and the costumes or the soundtrack. Whenever he leans over to say something, Kurt's breath is so warm over Blaine's ear it makes him shiver delightedly.

If you asked them in the future what movie they watched, neither of them would be able to tell you, but they'd both tell you what the other wore, they'd recount the jokes that made them laugh the most and the little things they learnt about each other that they tucked away in the back of their minds. They'd talk for hours about the way they felt, and how gorgeous the other looked, they'd blush and laugh as they thought about how they were both so afraid to hold hands or slip an arm around the other, an action that wouldn't become familiar for another few months.

After the movie they get dinner, they go to breadstix because, well, that's where everybody goes, and they don't really have another option. But it's nice, It's sweet and intimate and their waitress is friendly. They can link their legs together under the table and just smile and blush and relish in the fact that they're boyfriends. They're boyfriends who go on dates, and kiss each other and support each other. In that second Kurt doesn't think he could be any happier, it's such a strange contrast from a few months ago, when he was just some miserable little boy getting shoved around at school, now he's more confident, happier, and he has a best friend and a boyfriend, someone who understands him and will always look out for him. He feels lightheaded with the happiness that thought brings, it knocks him off balance and makes his head spin because Blaine is there, gorgeous, sexy, confident Blaine who wants to date him, and spend time with him and, believe it or not, is just as nervous and excited by this whole thing as he is.

They finish their meal, and when they can't drag it out any longer, Kurt gets the bill and insists on paying all of it. They smile at their waitress as they go, walking so close to each other in the cold evening air that their arms brush against one another.

'I don't want to take you home' Blaine sighs once they're settled back into the car.

'I don't want to go home. I had a lovely time tonight Blaine.'

'Me too.' Blaine smiles at him from his place in the driver's seat, their eyes meet and they freeze like that for a couple of seconds, neither of them sure whether to make the first move or not. In the end it doesn't matter, they both dive forward at the same time and meet in the middle. Kurt's head spins as Blaine pulls deeper into the kiss, he doesn't think he will ever get over kissing Blaine, or how perfect it feels.

They don't know how long they kiss for, leaning into each other from their seats in the car, it could be minutes or it could be hours, neither of them particularly cares. All they care about is the taste of each other on their lips, and the hands that find their way onto hips and shoulders. All they care about is the way tongues slide across each other and the noises the motion elicits.

Eventually Blaine pulls away.

'I suppose I should take you home before your Dad comes and shoots me.'

'Please Blaine, he doesn't even own a gun.' Kurt laughs softly, he wants to protest but he knows Blaine is right. His dad may not shoot Blaine, but he'll definitely kill Kurt if he isn't back in time.

'Yeah, that's what he'll say to the police when they discover my dead body.'

When they get back to Kurt's street Blaine parks them around the corner from his house. Kurt just grumbles about how his Dad isn't going to be watching them out of the window.

'Better to be safe than sorry.' Blaine says, stopping the car and unbuckling his seat belt. 'Now I can do this.' He leans over once again to cup Kurt's cheek with his hand and leans in to kiss him chastely on the lips.

'I guess I'll forgive you.' Kurt smiles and undoes his own seat belt, leaning forward to capture Blaine's lips once again.

They kiss right up until 11:29, one minute before Kurt's curfew and then Blaine drives them around the corner until they're right outside Kurt's house.

'This really was a perfect date Blaine.' Kurt smiles, gives Blaine one last kiss on the lips, and jumps out of the car, running inside so he isn't late.

'It was wasn't it?' Blaine murmurs to himself as he drives away.

2. First time they held hands in public

They're at the mall and on the way to get some lunch. So far their search for a "triumphant return to McKinley" outfit has been fruitless, they've been in about 7 different stores and yet none of the clothes have passed the Kurt Hummel test of approval. The colours will all wash him out or the sizes are too weird or the styles so last year Kurt doesn't even know why they're still trying to sell them. Personally Blaine thinks Kurt looks gorgeous in anything, but when he tells him that all he gets is a smile and blush before Kurt rolls his eyes and goes off on some tirade, truth be told Blaine thinks it's kind of cute.

They've given up on searching at this point and plan to get some food instead, before they head back out once more. Blaine's happy to indulge in Kurt's rigorous shopping regime, it's a quiet Saturday afternoon and all he wants to do is spend time with his boyfriend, whether that's watching a movie or holding Kurt's bags and passing judgement on each outfit he doesn't care.

Kurt's chattering away, gesticulating with his hands and talking animatedly about accessories while Blaine just smiles and nods. Kurt's just so damn cute whether he's flicking at his hair out of his face in frustration or bounding up to a store window like a puppy who's just caught his own reflection in the mirror, all Blaine wants to do is scoop him up and keep him forever. Without even thinking about it Blaine walks up next to him, he slips his hand into Kurt's and gently tugs him away from the window.  
'Come on, we can carry on looking after lunch.' Kurt freezes, looking down at their clasped hands and then up again at Blaine, before glancing around them nervously. Blaine follows Kurt's gaze to the people walking by, none of them are paying them much attention but Blaine too suddenly feels exposed and vulnerable. He drops Kurt's hand.

'Sorry I- I shouldn't have…'

'No. I liked it.' Kurt smiles at him bashfully, but he pulls Blaine's hand back with his own and clasps them together.

'Are you sure.' Blaine asks, still glancing around subtly as he falls into step next to Kurt.

'Yeah, screw them. Let them turn their noses up if they want, I could handle that woman shooting me weird looks when I tried on that top hat earlier, and we can handle whatever else they throw at us too.'

'Okay.' They smile at each other and Blaine pulls Kurt's hand closer to his body, giving his arm a tight squeeze as they carry on their way, heads held high and hands swinging between them.

3. First time one of them uses a pet name

Kurt sighs knocks again loudly at Blaine's door, he's knocked twice already but no one's answered. It's definitely the right time too, he even checked back through his texts to make sure. It's weird because Blaine's almost always on time.

Suddenly the door flies open to reveal a dishevelled and slightly wild looking Blaine. Kurt gapes at him. His boyfriend is standing there- dressed pretty well if Kurt does say so himself, after all he's the one who "advised" Blaine on what to wear- with tufts of unruly curls sticking up at every angle. All of a sudden Kurt realises he's never even seen his boyfriend's natural hair before.

'Oh God I'm so sorry! I'm running late and-'

'Blaine your hair-'

'Oh God no! No. Just pretend you can't see it, I'd forgotten. Oh God!' Blaine's hands fly to his head, desperately trying to hide it from Kurt, and yet he's only making it stand out worse.

'What's so bad about it? I think It's cute.' Kurt says, smiling and letting himself into the house.

'It's not cute. It's awful and hideous and it's supposed to be hidden from you at all times.' Blaine groans again, his hands are still firmly attached to his head. 'I was running late and the gel wasn't working properly so I thought I'd leave it and I brushed it out and I don't know what happened but it looks like me head exploded. Please don't break up with me!'

'Blaine honey-' Kurt doesn't get to finish what he was going to say because Blaine whips his head up so quickly Kurt's surprised he doesn't snap his neck. 'There's no need to look so scared, I'm not actually going to break up with you.' Kurt smiles and shakes his head fondly.

'You called me honey.' Blaine says dumbly, his eyes are wide and fixed on Kurt. It would be cute if his hands weren't still tangled in his hair.

'Oh yeah that… Did it bother you?'

'Does this mean you're not going to break up with me?

'I'm not going to break up with you.'

'Even though I have terrible hair.'

'Even if you had the worst hair in the world.'

'Because really, you deserve someone with great hair, I mean yours is always so perfect so you should probably be with someone who can live up to your standards so, you know, you could be the great haired couple or something. I mean if you're with me no one's going to say "wow! That couple has great hair" are they? They're going to say "wow that one guy has really pretty hair, what's he doing with a guy who has a squirrel on his head, he could do so much better" and I mean-'

'Blaine.'

'Yes?'

'You're being ridiculous. I love your hair and I think it's perfect and I'm not going to break up with you because it gets a little wild sometimes. '

'Really?'

'Really. Now would you like me to help you fix it?'

'Yes please. I mean yes please sweetie, if I can call you that now.' Blaine grins happily up at Kurt who just singsongs a "ridiculous" as he walks up the stairs ahead of Blaine.

'Now Blaine, if I'm going to teach you anything about hair care it is this: rule number one, never brush after gel. Okay?'

'Okay honey.' Blaine smiles as he chases Kurt up the stairs.

4. First time they Cuddled

'So, what are we thinking The Notebook or Moulin Rouge?' Kurt holds a DVD in each hand, they're in his room, Blaine laying back on the bed and smiling up at him lazily, and him standing at the foot of the bed trying to get Blaine to decide.

'Whichever one you want.' Kurt groans and rolls his eyes exaggeratedly before fixing Blaine with a pointed stare and shaking both DVDs in front of him.

'But I always get to choose, don't you want a say?'

'No, I like making you happy.'

'Well what would make me happy right now would be for you to choose a film.'

'I honestly don't mind, I mean I've never seen The Notebook but-'

'Wait! What? You've never seen the Notebook.' Blaine shakes his head hesitantly. 'Like… never? Not at all?

'That's what I said.'

'But-' Kurt stares at him in astonishment for a few seconds, then jumps into action, sliding the DVD into the player and clambering back onto the bed until he's next to Blaine.

'I thought I got to pick.' Blaine huffs in mock annoyance.

'That privilege was revoked when I discovered you've never seen one of the most iconic romantic movies of our generation.'

'I suppose I'll let you off.'

Kurt settles himself comfortably back against the pillows next to Blaine. The movie begins to play and both of them sit for a while on Kurt's bed, leaning back against the three pillows his insists on having at all times. Blaine's leg is warm where it's pressed up against Kurt's and his breathing is audible in the quiet air.

'Is the movie going to be sad?' Blaine asks after a while, he looks up at Kurt from where he's slid down the bed, he looks young, his eyes burning a bright gold and his brow furrowed with worry.

'No, no.' Kurt lies, smiling back at him. 'Well, not that sad.' he amends 'Not as sad as Moulin Rouge would be.'

'Are you lying to me?'

'Maybe, but it's worth it I promise.' Kurt smiles at Blaine briefly but then turns his attention back to the screen, but Blaine doesn't seem to be done with their conversation.

'Do you think we could maybe, I mean, if it's going to be sad, and I don't want to be too distraught…' Blaine's voice trails off and he looks up at Kurt, hoping he understood what he meant.

'Do you think we could what?' Kurt asks, Blaine just blushes and looks away.

'Cuddle.' He whispers, like it's some terrible secret he's not supposed to mention. Kurt laughs and that only makes Blaine blush more. 'I mean- only if you want to.'

'Blaine. I want to, I very much want to.' Kurt sits up a little and spreads his arms wide, waiting for Blaine to shuffle up the bed and nestle in between his open arms.

Blaine rests his head on Kurt's chest, one arm slung over Kurt's belly and the other tucked into his side. Their legs, tangle together and Kurt's arms come up to wrap protectively around Blaine. As much as they had joked before, they both blush a little as the hold each other, smiling giddily to themselves because they actually have someone to hold.

They stay like that for the rest of the movie, limbs tangled together and breathing evening out until their chests dip and rise together. When the film comes to an end and Blaine begins to sob into Kurt's chest he only pulls him tighter, wiping away at the tears in his own eyes.

'You said it wasn't sad Kurt!' Blaine sniffles into his chest, his voice high and almost hysteric with the weight of his tears.

'I also said I lied!' Kurt can't help but laugh, Blaine does have a tendency to be overdramatic sometimes.

'You lied to me! You betrayed my trust!' Kurt giggles again.

'I know sweetie, would you like a tissue.'

'No, do you think you could just hold me a little longer.'

'That, I can do.' Kurt smiles and presses a kiss to the top of Blaine's head. He leans them both back against the pillows and squeezes Blaine tightly around the chest, pulling him in closer. He thinks he could get used to this cuddling thing.

5. First time they made out

'So.' Kurt bites his lip and looks around the room sheepishly. Blaine is lounging on his bed and looking ridiculously cute. It's the first time in months he's out of uniform and Kurt isn't sure if that's a good or a bad thing. Of course Blaine's penchant for wearing bowties had been something he'd immediately admired and loved, but when Blaine was wearing a white dress shirt everyday Kurt's eyes hadn't been drawn to the hints of toned muscles straining against an impossibly tight polo, and grey uniform slacks had never accentuated how tiny Blaine's waist was in the same way that the black skinny jeans he's wearing now are. It's distracting to say the least.

'We have the house to ourselves.' Kurt speaks again, his voice light and flirty, and shakes his head, regaining his composure and moving his eyes somewhere that isn't Blaine's chest or Blaine's legs or Blaine's arms. He settles on Blaine's face, meeting the honey eyes that are fixed on him and shining with amusement. Blaine just smiles at him.

'And what do you suppose we do with this free house?' Blaine's grinning at him, ducking his head to hide the barely there blush from the implications of his words.

'I don't know.' Kurt feigns innocence, and moves to sit on the bed beside Blaine. 'We could try baking?'

Blaine giggles, rolling his eyes at Kurt and nudging him playfully.

'I have a better idea in mind.' Kurt only has a second where Blaine's eyes meet his, and he feels warm breath on his cheek before his boyfriend's lips are upon his and god does he love kissing Blaine.

Kurt had always wanted a boyfriend, but his fantasies had mainly involved jocks or huge strong guys that would protect him in the hallways. Sure, he's spent a lot of classes daydreaming about the day he'd have a boyfriend, but it was more out of loneliness than a desire for anything… more. He was lonely, and more importantly he was alone, if he had a boyfriend then he wouldn't be the only openly gay kid at school and he'd have someone who knew how he felt. He'd mainly daydreamed about romance, flowers and holding hands and words of adoration, he'd only indulged in kissing fantasies a couple of times. He doesn't know what he was thinking.

Blaine pulls him close and Kurt reaches his arms up to wrap around his neck. Blaine's lips are soft on his, they taste like the cherry lip balm he uses. Kurt feels dizzy, Blaine's so close and he smells so good and he can't remember when he last breathed because all he remembers is the way Blaine's tongue slides across his lower lip and the little whine Blaine inadvertently lets out when Kurt opens his mouth and deepens their kiss.

It's odd, Kurt sort of found everything he was looking for in Blaine, someone who gets what it's like to be alone, someone who's brave and strong, maybe not in the way Kurt had imagined, not with power and size and physical strength, but with courage and confidence and the ability to hold Kurt's hand in the street even if they're both terrified. Blaine, in a way, is perfect, he's sweet and he's a little arrogant and he gets Kurt's love of fashion and he has all the Broadway soundtracks that Kurt's missing from his collection. They go together, Blaine isn't some idiot jock, he probably couldn't fight off Kurt's bullies and he probably couldn't pick Kurt up and take him far far away from this town, but when Blaine smiles at Kurt It feels like he's the only thing in the world worth smiling at, it feels like he will always have Blaine to smile at him and hold his hand, and he'd take that over Finn or Sam or any other jock he ever wanted. He feels like he can beat his bullies and get out of this town all on his own if only Blaine's there to smile at him as he does it.

It's another whine that pulls Kurt away from his thoughts, he's not sure if he or Blaine made the noise but he doesn't really care. Blaine's hands are on his waist, squeezing desperately at his sides, and Blaine's tongue is in his mouth and he thinks he could kiss Blaine for 1000 years and never get bored. He twists slightly, to give him better access to nip at Blaine's bottom lip, and realises what an uncomfortable position he's in. Blaine is sat fully on the bed leaning in towards him, but he's sat at the end, legs hanging over the edge and torso twisted completely around so he can reach Blaine.

He pulls away, ignoring the wet sliding noise their lips make as they part. Blaine looks up at him, eyes dark and little hazy but brow still furrowed in concern.

'Are you okay?'

'Yeah, my back was just hurting a little. We could- um- we could lie down… if you wanted.' If it's possible Kurt thinks Blaine's eyes might grow darker as he nods his head and swallows thickly.

'Yeah that's- that's a good idea.'

'Okay I'll just…'

'Yeah you should-'

'Okay, um.'

They both blush and smile at each other shyly. Kurt shuffles awkwardly back until he's settled back against the pillows and laying on his back.  
'I'm ready.' Blaine laughs softly at him and Kurt blushes and covers his face. 'Just pretend I didn't-'

'It's fine you're cute.' Blaine moves until he's hovering over Kurt, his arms holding all of his weight and his lips only millimetres away from Kurt's.  
Kurt shivers involuntarily as Blaine's breath ghosts over his cheeks before Blaine's leading down to press their lips together and both of their eyes slide shut. He thinks he might actually be melting as he opens his mouth almost immediately and feels the hot, wet slide of Blaine's tongue over his own. Kurt groans, the noise muffled by Blaine's mouth, and loops his arms around Blaine's neck. His fingers play lightly with the hair at the nape of Blaine's neck, the only strands that aren't gelled down, before pressing gently against his shoulders.

There's still a lot of space between them, Blaine is resting most of his body weight on his forearms where they rest on either side of Kurt, and their legs are the only things that touch, tangled together at the end of the bed.

Kurt breaks away from the kiss again which elicits a whine and a couple of light pecks at his lips from Blaine

'You know you can lie down if you want, you won't crush me.'

'Are you sure?' Kurt nods reassuringly. 'Yeah, that' d be… good.

Blaine lowers himself carefully until their chests are pressed flush against each other, he hears Kurt's ragged intake of breath at the contact but when he looks up at his boyfriend he receives a smile and a nod. He settles himself more comfortably above Kurt, still holding himself up a little by his arms, but definitely resting more of his weight on Kurt. It's electric, as if every point of contact has sparked some kind of shock through his entire body.

This is the first time they've done this, it's evident from the blushes colouring their cheeks and the way they awkwardly jolt each other as they try to reposition themselves. But it's like all of a sudden Kurt understands why all of his friends are constantly getting it on. Making out is perfect, he doesn't think he'd ever like to move from under Blaine, not when Blaine sucks his lip into his mouth and not when Blaine lets out little moans and whimpers every time Kurt kisses him just right

Blaine nips at Kurt's upper lip a couple more times, relishing in the breathless gasps that make both of them blush an even darker shade than they were before, and then he moves, dipping his head to graze his lips over Kurt's jaw and then move, lower still, to attach them to Kurt's neck, sucking and kissing sloppily. He looks up suddenly when he hears a gasp from Kurt

'Is this okay?'  
'This is more than okay.

Blaine ducks down again, sucking lightly just under his jaw. He nips at the skin there and then pulls, back running his tongue over it again and again because every time he does Kurt shivers beneath him and let's out a short groan.

'Is it okay-' Blaine voice is low and gravely from where he hasn't spoken in so long. He clears his throat and continues. 'Can I leave marks?'

'Oh God yes.' Kurt breathes out all at once

'Are you sure, I mean you're not just saying yes now and then you're going to be angry at me later?'

'Blaine have you seen my scarf collection? I think I'll be able to cover it!' Kurt's voice is high and desperate, his hands pushing down against Blaine's shoulders and back to try and bring him back closer to his neck. Blaine goes easily, ducking down once more and stealing all words from Kurt as he reattaches his lips to his boyfriend's neck, this time going lower until he's nearly at Kurt's clavicle.

Kurt practically panting above him, he's trying to be quiet, Blaine can tell, but he's not exactly succeeding. Every now and then he lets out a breathy gasp or a strangled word that might be Blaine or God or just a few random consonants thrown together.

After a while Blaine moves back to Kurt's lips, because nothing beats kissing Kurt like this, tongues sliding together hotly, and hands clasped or clawing at each other. It's quieter like this, their moans or whispers swallowed by the other boy before they can even get out, but Blaine loves it. He loves tasting Kurt on his tongue as he kisses him deeply, he loves it when Kurt sucks his lip into his mouth, or when he bites- most of the time accidentally- at it. He thinks he could kiss Kurt like this forever. So he does.

Or he does until Burt gets home anyway.


End file.
